How To... Add your own Superhero
Okay! So you saw enough... You thought 'Wow! This is great and all, but nobody can beat my OP, God-Level character!' Chances are... you're probably right. But, in order to do that Successfully, it wouldn't hurt to know what to do first. The Steps... 1. Make a wikia account. - Fill in the necessary steps and confirm them through your email address. 2. Add a Page. - Click the 'Contribute' button, then select 'Add a Page'. Simple enough. 3. First Part - Character Synopsis - No need to add family or other erroneous details. Give us a brief reasoning as to why you are, who you are today. The rest of that can come in your autobiography. Also, if you're a Batman, put the character in parenthesis as well as your timeline and universe/dimension. Try to make sure that it's not already taken by DC's 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' or Marvel's various Alternate Realities. 4. Second Part - Abilities - Use the webpage Outskirts Battle Dome to figure out your character's abilities compared to other Marvel Comic or DC legends to see where your character belongs. Scale them accordingly. Using that one website, you should be able to fill out the rest of these by using the 'Search' feature on that website: Hero Class - The level of threats you get off your ass to deal with Comic Book/Manga of Origin: If you were printed, who would print you? DC is for Overpowereds, Marvel is for realistic, likeable, but less than iconic types, and manga is various Classification: Your species; demon, über-powerful goddess of everything, Furry, etc. Age: Your age range Powers and Abilities: A summary of what you can do, which you'll clarify below. Weaknesses: Be it morals, Kryptonite or animals making puppy-dog eyes. Strength: Lifting and Striking Stamina: Take a Guess (it's not covered) Destructive Capacity: What can you destroy in one shot? Without energy, expect this to be low. Range: If you're fighting, how far can you fight them until they've eluded you Speed: Movement speed, Flying speed (if applicable) and Reaction speed. Be interesting about this one. Durability: Read the lists . See what you can take before dying. Regeneration: If applicable. Other Powers: If it needs to be scaled, do it here. Make sure it's something we *Need to know (Not like 'Bloodlust' in where you take damage if you don't kill or something. That can be covered in your autobiography). Standard Equipment: Handguns? Batarangs? Horse-riding crops? Whatever weaponry is standard fare for your character goes here. Intelligence: Not intelligence, but skills that your character knows or has proven. Best used with other characters mentioning your abilities for you in-session. 5. Third Part - Autobiography Now you can fill us in on all the sappy details about how your dog left you at the tender age of six and that's why you jump around rooftops in your father's wetsuit, punching out grown men. Family, 'I'm Overpowered' stories and 'Gary Stu did this' can all go here in the blandest and shallowest of details. Just... try to make it interesting and not the butt of the jokes that were just mentioned. 6. Recommended Readings Even if we're not actually in serialized comic books, here's a chance for you to get creative, make up a comic book title for your 137,456th Superman that differentiates his comic title from all the others, and a brief description as to what happened in that comic book that made it one of the essential stories to read in the building of your character (like 'Batman's "The Killing Joke"'). That's It! If you've made it that far without feeling emasculated or falling asleep, go forth and set out to creating your overpowered vampire who rests in iron maidens made of white oak, suntans regularly while drinking garlic smoothies and wears silver jewelry as comically as a 1980's rapper. Go forth and make your IMVU (not SecondLife -_- we'll discuss that) roleplaying character known!